Dear Tris
by divergenttfiostmi4eva
Summary: A small letter Tobias sends to Tris a few weeks after he founds out that she is dead. And the decision he chooses.
1. Dear Tris,

Dear Tris,

I'm writing to you because Zeke said it would make me feel better. Why did you have to go Tris? Why? I thought we loved each other and would never leave each other! I just miss you so much and so does Christina. Tris I love you so much please come back I'll do anything just please come back I beg of you! I just can't handle this please come back to me! Please it's killing me inside, killing me that I have to spend every waking moment without you. I'm making it clear to you now Tris I'm going to meet you in heaven on Saturday night and we can then spend the rest of our lives together in peace together. So I guess that's it Tris be ready to meet me at the pearly gates!

From Tobias

P.S. I love you! Today. Tomorrow. Forever


	2. Dear Friends,

Little than a week later Tobias Eaton was found at the bottom of the ferris wheel crumpled up in a heap, bloodied and bruised but most of all dead. Some of the new Dauntless leaders came to see the body and with it they had found 3 notes they delivered those notes to the following people who happened to be Christina, Shauna and one for Zeke.

Dear Zeke,

I'm gonna miss you Zeke you've been my best mate since our own initiation and I'm so thankful that we became so! However I can not be complete without Tris she is my everything and this is why I'm writing this to me there's no easy way to put it I'm dead and I'm so sorry I had to do it but think of it this way I'm in a happier place and I'm with Tris and Uriah and Marlene and Tori and Lynn and all the others that you've lost I bet that I'll even meet your dad! so thank you for the eternal happiness that you've brought me during my time at dauntless I will be in your head 24/7 I know I will keep Shauna safe and never let her go! And just remember that you are the one and only best friend that I will ever call my brother!

Keep yourself safe Zeke

From Four

Zeke had by now read this letter through more than a million times, each time he read it he had big fat wet tears gliding down his face and he didn't even bother to stop them. He missed Four god dammit they were like brothers. But that just brought more memories of Uriah back. When was this game going to end? Before he lost his sanity? Or would the pain just came back, stabbing him over and over and over again in the back.

Dear Shauna,

If you're reading this letter you will by now know that I'm dead. I'm sorry but I had to but remember I'm with those I love and I will no doubt get married to Tris, as I'm sure you will do the same with Zeke in the near future! Remember to hold onto Zeke and never let go. Don't make the same mistake that I did with Tris. Please Shauna I know that you'll never stop thinking off me and I'll never forget the amazing times that you, me and Zeke had in our time together in dauntless. So for me please don't mope around do things with Christina and Zeke and make the rest of your life worth living!

Thank you for everything Shauna!

From Four.

Shauna once reading the whole letter collapsed onto the cold hard ground tears splashing onto the ground. She now understood the power of love and now knew that Four would do anything for Tris and if that meant killing himself just to see her again then he' do it and of course that's exactly what he did do. Why did the pain always come back to her first Lynn then Tris and now Four. Why? Why? Why? that was the question that was floating in her head but the answer came clearly now. Because to love is to destroy.

Dear Christina,

I'm dead, Tris is dead and that is the reason this letter has been delivered to you today. I'm dead. Okay? I'm dead. i'm dead. im dead. So ye grieve all you want but please no that Tris will always be on your mind and so will I and Will too and all the rest that this terrible war has lost. I hope that you know that Tris misses you and so will I. After all no Candors ;) anyway Christina I'll miss you lots. So hold onto your sister and your mother and your father and of course all your remaining friends. And just remember look up at the stars and we will be looking over you.

Keep strong

From Four.

Christina was some how not surprised by Four's actions. Tris and him were so in love that she just knew that he would kill himself any day now. But still everyone was getting killed or committing suicide. but why? Sadness? Love? Or plain stupidity? But she knew that she would miss Four she already did in fact. She put her head in her hands and wept. she sobbed until there were no more tears left. And even then she just fell asleep. Dreaming about those who she loves and those who she'd lost.


End file.
